Last Christmas
by mjfsuperstar92
Summary: Late Christmas fic. Sasunaru/SasuSaku/NaruHina please reveiw!


I know it's a bit late, but here is a SasuNaru/SasuSaku/NaruHina Christmas song fic! Sorry for any mistakes in spelling or the lyrics. I copied and pasted them. Enjoy! And this may be my only NaruHina and SasuSaku, so don't think I'm gonna write many stories with those pairings.

Normal

_flashback_

**lyrics**

* * *

_"Sasuke...How could you?! I thought you loved me!" Said raven smirked at the smaller boy. "And you beleived that? Ha! I just used you! No one in the right mind could love you Naruto!" Naruto's eyes started to sting. "He's right! Now leave us alone asshole!" said Sasuke's girlfriend, Sakura. They then started kissing like they were before Naruto came._

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
but the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone, special****  
**

Naruto sat on his bed, thinking about what had happend last Christmas. "How could I have been so stupid?" the blonde asked himself for the 100th time that day. It was Christmas day, and he was alone. The year before had been the first Christmas he spent with someone, even though Sasuke had used him.

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
but the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone, special**

"Maybe a walk will get him off my mind." Naruto grabbed his coat, scarf, and gloves. He put on his snow shoes and left his house. The cold nipped at his nose as he walked the lone streets. Everyone was inside with their loved ones. But when Naruto looked up to see where he was going, he saw two figures in the distance. "Sasuke...Sakura..." he breathed. Naruto moved to the side to stay out of their way. As they passed each other, Naruto looked at Sasuke as best as he could and walked on. 'Why do I still love him? He's a bastered that should rot in Hell' the blonde thought. Naruto looked behind him to see the two walk around a corner and out of sight. 'I guess he didn't recognize me with my hood on.'

**Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me**

_Naruto stared at his watch. "Only 1 more hour untill Christmas..." he said to himself. "Only 1 more hour untill another Christmas alone..." Naruto always spent his Christmas' alone. But as much as he wanted to spend Christmas with someone, he only wanted one certen person to spend it with: Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto was in love with the raven. Sasuke was cute, strong.....and alone..."Maybe I could be the one to keep him company!" Naruto said with a smile. "Maybe I should give Sasuke a gift or card!" _

_xlaterx_

_"Do you mean it Sasuke?" "Yes dobe. I do" Sasuke picked up Naruto, bridel style, and took him into his room. "S-Sasuke! it's to early for this!." Naruto yelled, even though he wanted what Sasuke was going to do. Sasuke knew he was lieing. He flopped the blonde down on the bed and got on top, ready for what was comming up._

_xthe next dayx_

_Naruto ran home with tears in his eyes. 'I don't beleive this! He sounded like he loved me yesterday! His kisses seemed to be full of love!' Laying on his bed, he allowed his sobs to come faster and louder. His heart was broken. Sasuke had used him. The raven was really dating Sakura._

**'Happy Christmas'**

I wrapped it up and sent it,  
With a note saying 'I love you'  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
but the very next day, you gave it away  
You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone, special  
special**

Naruto couldn't stop thinking about last Christmas. A tear made it's way down Naruto's face.

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone, special  
special**

**Ooh  
Ooh My baby**

A small voice brought Naruto back to reality. "H-hi Naruto-kun." Looking up, Naruto smiled at the owner of the voice. "Hi Hinata. Merry Christmas. How have you been?" "Good. You? And Merry Ch-Christmas to you too." Naruto looked to the side. "I'm still upset about last year..." Hinata had become Naruto's best friend after what Sasuke did, so she knew what he was talking about. She hugged Naruto tightly while a blush appered on her face. Naruto returned the hug and pulled away.

"Hey Hinata? May I tell you something?" "Of corse you can" she said with a smile. Naruto cleared his throat. "You've been a very good friend to me this last year. You've always been a good friend. But I've just now realized, you're more than a friend, more than a best friend as well. You understand me more then anyone and well...." Blushing, Naruto finished his sentence. "Will you be...my girlfriend?" Hinata's eyes opened wide. Hinata then slowly put her lips onto the blondes and took them away. "Y-yes." The two smiled and looked into each others eyes. 'Who needs Sasuke? The one for me is right here" Naruto thought as he pulled Hinata in for another kiss. Naruto never spent another Christmas alone.

**A crowded room, Friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding you, and your soul of Ice  
My God I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart,  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love  
you'll never fool me again**

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
but the very next day, you gave it away  
You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone, special  
special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone, special  
SPECIAL

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
(Gave you my heart)  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Maybe next year...  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special  
special  
someone... 

* * *

Yay! I'm done! I finished this around 5am and I didn't get any sleep XD Because of that, there may be some mistakes. Sorry for that. Review or I'll hunt you down and shoot you! *gets out shotgun* I LOVE THIS JOB! 8D


End file.
